Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy 2
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * (Video Frenzy Intro) * (Static Wave) * Alvin Seville: Hey! Who the heck are you? * Max: I'm loopy! I'm loopy! * Alvin Seville: What are you doing?! That thing's dangerous! * (Max Falls Asleep) * Alvin Seville: G-Give me that. How did you get in my lab anyway? * Max: Ha! Your lab? Sorry, dude. I got dibs on this place. One of these gizmos is gonna win me 1st prize at the science fair. * Alvin Seville: Careful with that! * Max: Look, baron-bun bighead, get off my back, which is now bulgy. * Alvin Seville: Listen closely, beaver boy, try to follow what I'm saying. Everything in this lab is mine. This helmet, this shrink ray, even this mini-laser. * Max: Oh, yeah? Well-- (Trips) Whoa! * Alvin Seville: Ha! Serves you right. Hey, wait a minute. This isn't my mini-laser. (Disappears) * Max: I meant to do that. Hey, where'd he go? Must've scared him off. Which means I finally got the greatest lab in the universe all to myself. * (Static Wave) * Simon Seville: It's about time you got here! * Ash Ketchum: Here you go, Your Majesty. * Simon Seville: I can't drink that. * Ash Ketchum: Why not? * Simon Seville: Are you blind? Just look at it. * (Picture of Lemonade) * Ash Ketchum: What about it? * Simon Seville: That lemon has 3 seeds in it. That's an odd number! I can't eat anything odd numbered! * Ash Ketchum: Fine! I'll just take it out. * Simon Seville: No! No! It's already contaminated by the bad lemon. It won't work. * Ash Ketchum: Hmm. That's two things in this house that won't work. * Simon Seville: Then go fix them. * (Ash Gets Angry): Two things that won't work! * Simon Seville: I've changed my mind. I want soup instead. * Ash Ketchum: Okay. Don't move. (He Leaves) Here you go. It's alphabet soup. I made it special. * (Soup Says "Get a Job") * (Simon Yells): Condensed soup from a can? Disgusting! Now you've ruined my appetite. Go fetch me something to read. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, okay. How about this? * (Simon Gasps): Get that away from me! You know I'm allergic to newsprint. * (Ash Giggles): You know, when you swatted that newspaper out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did at his JOB! * (Horn Blows) * Simon Seville: 4:00. Time for my stories. Hurry up, they won't hold the show while you laze around. * (Ash Walks to Simon Angrily) * (Puppet Pal Mitch Whistling) * Puppet Pal Clem: Hey, where are you going? * Puppet Pal Mitch: To my job. * Puppet Pal Clem: You have a job? * Puppet Pal Mitch: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy inconsiderate jerk who lays in bed all day. * Puppet Pal Clem: Say, where can I get one of these jobs? * Puppet Pal Mitch: Oh, there everywhere. * Ash Ketchum (High Voice): Especially if you're green and have 6 tentacles. (Low Voice) Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one so I can stop (Normal Voice) mooching off my friends and they can get back to their lives! * Simon Seville: This isn't my show. Ash! The remote control's broken! Get over here and fix it! * Ash Ketchum: I've got a better idea! Why don't I call someone whose JOB it is to fix it?! You know why? Because when I need a JOB done, I get someone with a JOB to DO that JOB! * Simon Seville: What're you saying? * (Static Wave) * Serena: Just think, guys. (Eats) After all this time, while we've been going about our smurfy business back home, there's been other Smurfs out there, just like us. * (Static Wave) * Johnny Bravo: Who are all of you? * Rei Hino: We're friends of Suzy's. * Googie: Yes. And any friend of Suzy's is a friend of ours. * Nani: You're welcome. * (Static Wave) * Max Taylor: This is not happening to me. This is not happening! Think happy thoughts. La-la-la-la! * (Static Wave) * (Revolta Chuckles): Finish them off. * (Alvin Wonders) * Dr. Buford Bubbles' Voice: Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy? * (Dr. Buford Bubbles Appears) * Alvin Seville: Uh, where's the other guy? * (Chip Tracy Was Busy): Sorry I'm late. So, what'd I miss? * Alvin Seville: Well, Revolta just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you know, take them out, and then this guy popped up and then we waited for you, and quite honestly-- * Revolta: Alvin! Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey. * Chip Tracy: Whoa, now. * Revolta: A really, really big stupid monkey named Alvin! * Dr. Buford Bubbles: Ouch. * Revolta: And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs. * (Alvin Gasps) * Revolta: Never! * (Alvin Sobs) * Dr. Buford Bubbles: That's it. She's going down. * Chip Tracy: Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward. * (Revolta Smirks) * (Cut to Cauldron) * Chip Tracy: That'll work. * (Alvin Shoots) * (Revolta Looks Shocked) * (Revolta Falls) * (Artemis is Shocked) * (Ash Ketchum is Shocked) * (Revolta is Angry) * Alvin Seville: Strange. That usually works. * Revolta: And so does this. * Alvin Seville: Ah. Should've seen that coming. (Falls) * (Static Wave) * Narrator: What happens when an idiot meets his echo? * Brock: I'm pretty. * Echo: I'm pretty. * Brock: I'm prettier. * Echo: I'm prettier. * Brock: No, I'm prettier. * Echo: No, I'm prettier. * Brock: I am! * Echo: I am! * Brock: You're dumb! * Echo: You're dumb! * Brock: I know you are but what am I? * Echo: I know you are but what am I? * Brock: Oh, he's good. * (Static Wave) * Luna: Father, please, reconsider. * Kaya: You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. * Luna: No. That's not-- * Kaya: He used you to get to me! * Luna: No! He loves me for me! * Kaya: Because you are my daughter. You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Away from him. * Luna: You don't know him. * Kaya: I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's. * Luna: You will never be Mufasa! * (Kaya Looks Shocked) * (Luna Crying) * (Static Wave) * Olivia Flaversham: There are many voices around you, but you must listen to your own voice. * Ratigan: Why do you speak out when so many doubt you, even when it could mean your life? * Olivia Flaversham: Because I speak the truth. * (Static Wave) * (Mojo Jojo Groans in Pain): Huh? * (The Gangrene Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him are in Pain) * Mojo Jojo (With Swollen Mouth): What happened to you guys? No, don't tell me. Buttercup? I bet you were just sitting at home, minding your own business, when all of a sudden-- Bam! Poof! Crash! Buttercup busts in and starts beating your face, knocks out as many teeth as she can, and then takes off with them. * Mickey Mouse: I can't understand a word you say. * (Static Wave) * Ash Ketchum: Anytime, pal. I'm gonna pick the hairs outta your head one by one! * Spongebob Squarepants: Take your best shot! * Ash Ketchum: You name the place! * Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, yeah? * Ash Ketchum: Yeah. 'Cause when you get there, you are dead! * Mamoru Chiba: Ash, let me handle this. That's no way to speak to a lady. * Ash Ketchum: I heard that, you twig. * (Static Wave) * Professor Oak: Uh, excuse me. * Frog Tiana: Do I know you? * Professor Oak: Uh, no. You must have me mistaken for someone else. Uh, excuse me. I'm looking for the Ugly Stepsister. * (Ariel Appears) * Professor Oak: Ah, there you are. Right. You see, I need to have someone taken care of. * Ariel: Who's the guy? * Professor Oak: Well, he's not a guy, per se. He's an ogre. * (Crowd Gasps) * Ariel: Hey, buddy, lemme clue you in. There's only one fellow who can handle a job like that, and frankly, he don't like to be disturbed. * Professor Oak: Where could I find him? * (Static Wave) * Johnny Bravo: I want it that way. * Ash Ketchum: I can't believe it. * Brock: That Johnny brought his karaoke machine. * Johnny Bravo: Tell me why. Ain't nothing but a heartache. * Ash Ketchum: No, I can't believe how easy it was to save hundreds of dollars on my car insurance with GEICO. * Johnny Bravo: Tell me why. I never wanna hear you say. * (Taran Walks Away) * Ash Ketchum: No, Taran. * (Ash and Brock Run): No, Taran! * (Taran Runs) * (Ash Grabs Taran) * (Taran Falls) * (Ash Pounds) * (Static Wave) Clips From: * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * The Easter Chipmunk (1995) * Pokemon (1997) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * Johnny Bravo (1997) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Dinosaur King (2007) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Ghost Stories (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Spongebob Squarepants (1999) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (2006) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Hercules (1997) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Bonkers (1993) * The Grinch (2018)